Man of Steel
Man of Steel is a 2013 American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, produced by Christopher Nolan, and scripted by David S. Goyer. Based on the DC Comics character Superman, the film is a reboot of the Superman film series that portrays the character's origin story. The film stars Henry Cavill in the title role, with Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Michael Shannon as General Zod, Diane Lane as Martha Kent, Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent, Laurence Fishburne as Perry White, and Russell Crowe as Jor-El. Development began in 2008 when Warner Bros. Pictures took pitches from comic book writers, screenwriters and directors, opting to reboot the franchise. In 2009, a court ruling resulted in Jerry Siegel's family recapturing the rights to Superman's origins and Siegel's copyright. The decision stated that Warner Bros. did not owe the families additional royalties from previous films, but if they did not begin production on a Superman film by 2011, then the Shuster and Siegel estates would be able to sue for lost revenue on an unproduced film. Nolan pitched Goyer's idea after story discussion on The Dark Knight Rises, and Snyder was hired as the film's director in October 2010. Principal photography began in August 2011 in West Chicago, Illinois, before moving to Vancouver and Plano, Illinois. Man of Steel's red carpet premiere in the U.S. was attended by its principal cast members in New York City on June 10, 2013. The film was released to the general public on June 14, 2013, in conventional, 3D and IMAX theaters Synopsis A young boy learns that he has extraordinary powers and is not of this Earth. As a young man, he journeys to discover where he came from and what he was sent here to do. But the hero in him must emerge if he is to save the world from annihilation and become the symbol of hope for all mankind. Plot On the planet Krypton, Lara Lor-Van has just given birth to Kal-El with the help of her husband Jor-El. Jor-El travels to Kandor on his pet H'Raka where he stands in front of the Kryptonian Law Council telling them the planet is to explode. They dismiss his claims but General Zod takes note informs Jor-El he going to overthrow the council. A concerned Jor-El steals the Growth Codex and puts it in a ship along with the Command Key and his son where Lara Lor-Van sends him to Earth, while Jor-El battles Zod who kills him before he and his followers are arrested. The remaining Law Council members sentence Zod and his followers to the Phantom Zone for 300 years as Zod angrily tells them they are all fools and to Lara that he will find Kal-El and reclaim the Codex. They are then sent to the Phantom Zone as Krypton's core collapses and planet wipe eruptions cause the planet to explode. Kal-El lands in the field of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent has grew up to be an adult and is working on a crab boat when an Oil Rig in the distance is on fire. Jumping overboard and swimming over, he begins to help people get to safety as the Coast Guard arrive to get people to safety. When a piece of rigging threatens to fall on them, Clark holds it up long enough for them to get clear before an explosion sends Clark flying into the water. Whilst unconscious, Clark remembers back to being 9 when his Super Hearing, X-Ray Vision and Heat Vision first manifested at school and Martha helped him control those new abillities. Returning ashore, Clark steals some clothes and skips town, seeing a school bus on the way reminding him of when he was 13 and was bullied by boys in his class. The school bus they were on crashed over a bridge and Clark saved it from drowning revealing his powers to Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Back home Jonathan revealed to Clark the reason for his powers showing him his ship in the barn and giving him the Command Key. Clark is now working in a highway bar where he overhears some men talking about the military looking for an alien ship under the ice of Ellesmere Island. An argument breaks out soon after and Clark destroys the man responsible truck before skipping town in the direction of the alien ship. Lois Lane arrives via chopper to cover the alien ship and has her bags carried by Clark who is now working there. The operation led by Colonel Hardy working with Emil Hamilton aren't pleased to see Lois there early. Clark away from the military burrows through the ice with his heat vision before inserting the Command Key. Lois sees and follows him getting attacked by the defences of the ship as well, prompting Clark to cauterize her wound with his heat vision, he then takes her outside before returning and activating the ship and flying it away. A projection of his real father, Jor-El appears who informs Clark of his name and purpose on Earth. Jor-El reveals the history of Krypton and gives Clark the Superman suit which he puts on and goes outside learning to fly before zooming off into the sky. General Zod and his minions are in space searching for Kryptonian survivors where they retrieve an ancient Terraforming Generator before they pick up the ships signal and track it to Earth. Lois returns to Metropolis with her story for her editor Perry White who informs her that he can't run a story about alien ships and a super powered being because they aren't possible. To give her story traction, Lois leaks it to internet blogger Glen Woodburn who posts it online. Lois then proceeds to track down her mystery man by gathering evidence through the various jobs he has had over the years tracking him down to Smallville where she gathers information from Pete Ross. Clark returns to Smallville and informs Lois of the reason he conceals his powers and the circumstances around his adopted fathers death. Lois returns to Metropolis and tells Perry she is dropping the story but he and the Daily Planet's investors aren't happy she leaked the story and she is given 2 weeks leave without pay. Zod arrives in Earth's orbit and transmits a message across the world to every electronic device requesting Kal-El be handed over. Clark see's this and visits the priest at the church who advises him on what he must do. Clark decides that he can't put humanity at risk. He flies to Peterson Air Force Base where he surrenders himself. Lois is arrested by the FBI for her knowledge of the alien and taken to the base before Kal tells them he is not their enemy. He soon meets on the desert with Zod's ship where he is greeted by Faora Hu-Ul who requests that Lois come too, whom Kal slips the Command Key. Lois is given a visor to help her breathe and the atmosphere aboard Black Zero interrupts Kal's powers. He is strapped down and meets General Zod who wants him to join him rebuild Krypton on Earth. Zod has Jax-Ur project images into their minds and probes their thoughts before he takes his forces in search of the Codex. The Jor-El AI which Lois activates helps her escape into a pod which jetisons to earth. Kal escapes after Jor-El changes the atmosphere and has final words with his father before saving Lois. Zod and his forces confront Martha before Kal tackles Zod away damaging his visor allowing all his senses to come at once subduing Zod. Kal then battles Faora & Nam-Ek in Smallville whilst the military attack but are no match for the aliens. Kal defends the miltary forces and civilians before managing to subdue the two as they gather their leader and retreat back to Black Zero while Kal flies to check his mother is ok. Zod orders the release of the Terraforming Generator which lands in the pacific ocean as they pilot Black Zero above Metropolis before activating the gravity beam which begins destroying the city. Kal-El flies to the pacific and begins attacking the Generator which has defences and attacks back. After great effort he destroys the generator as Zod is in the arctic stealing the scout ship. Kal-El then flies to Metropolis and lands in the ship before bringing it down crashing through skyscrapers into the ground of Metropolis. The military are deployed to take out Black Zero but the gravity beam effects their instruments and missiles. Lois and Hardy are aboard a C-17 with Kal-El's ship which he gave to them to use against Black Zero. Faora arrives on the plane and throws Lois out who is captured in mid air by Kal-El before Hardy flies the plane into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone which sucks everything inside it including Black Zero and the plane Hardy and Faora are on. After Kal-El puts Lois down next to Perry and Jenny as they kiss before he goes to confront an enraged Zod who vows to kill all the humans in revenge. The two then have a devastating battle across Metropolis destroying several buildings and cars in the process. Zod then rips off his armour and learns to fly as the two continue to battle an even fort contest. The two land inside Metropolis Central Station where Zod opens his heat vision on civilians. Kal-El grapples with Zod trying to avert his heat vision before having no choice but to snap Zod's neck killing. Horrified at what he had to do, Kal-El screams out in agony as Lois arrives to console a deeply hurt Kal-El. As a clean up operation begins in Metropolis, the US Military begin to spy on Kal-El using drones. Kal-El is onto them and grabs one and crashes it into the ground in front of General Swanwick's car and tells him that he is on there side and he needs to convince Washington D.C. and his superiors of it before flying off. Returning to Smallville to speak with his mother Martha, the two peaceful think back to 9 year old Clark playing in the garden running around with a red cape on his back. In a devastated Metropolis, Clark is on a bike and arrives at the Daily Planet putting on glasses so nobody instantly recognises him as the alien hero who was dubbed 'Superman' and is greeted by Lois. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent aged 13 **Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent aged 9 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as Gen. Dru-Zod *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Antje Traue as Faora-Ul *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Christopher Meloni as Nathan Hardy *Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Mackenzie Grey as Jax-Ur *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Samantha Jo as Car-Vex *Apollonia Vanova as Nadira *Coburn Goss as Father Leone *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross **Jack Foley as Pete Ross aged 13 *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang aged 13 *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham aged 13 *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks *Julian Richings as Lor-Em *Mary Black as Ro-Zar *Alessandro Juliani as Sekowsky *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy *Heidi Kettenring as Helen Ross *Carla Gugino as Kelor (Voice) *Rondel Reynoldson as Kelex (Voice) *Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *David Lewis as Major Laramore *Lesley Bevan as Ms Rampling *Doug Abrahams as Heraldson *Brad Kelly as Byrne *Howard Siegel as Weaver *Chris Palermo as Sergeant Vance Appearances Locations *Daxam *Earth **Canada ***Cassidy Pub ***Ellesmere Island **India **Pacific Ocean ***Merrevale Oil Rig **United States of America ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm *****Weisinger Public School *****Smallville Town Hall *****Smallville Church *****Smallville Trust Bank *****Smallville Cemetery *****Sears *****IHOP *****7-Eleven ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet Building *****Metropolis Central Station *****LexCorp Tower ***Colorado ****Colorado Springs ****Peterson Air Force Base ***Alaska ****Cordova *Krypton **Kandor ***House of El Citadel ***Legislation Chamber ***Central Hub ***Phantom Zone Vehicles *Fortress of Solitude *Kal-El's Spaceship *Black Zero **Black Zero Dropship *Kryptonian Attack Ship *Kryptonian Hammerhead *Kryptonian Gunship *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Organizations *Daily Planet *United States of America Armed Forces *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Metropolis Police Department *Smallville Police Department *LexCorp *Smallville Sentinel *Metropolis Taxi Company *Metropolis Metro Cab *WXTZ-TV *Kryptonian Law Council *Sword of Rao *Kryptonian Guilds *Blaze Comics *Sears *IHOP *7-Eleven *Wayne Enterprises *Arctic Cargo *WGBS *Utopia Casino Quotes ' '' Trivia *This is the second time that a Batman film series creator has taken over the Superman film project. This happened when original Batman film series creator Tim Burton was attached to the Superman project back in 1995, eventually leaving for Sleep Hollow after spending $30 miliion on production. *The shortlist for Directing was: Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck and Duncan Jones. '''Zack Snyder was chosen as the eventual Director. *Actors Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer and Matthew Goode were considered to play Superman. Henry Cavill was chosen to play Superman. *Cavill was attached to a previous film incarnation that was to be released in 2004 but the project fell through of Superman Returns was released with Brandon Routh in the role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Blaze Comics, the publisher of Booster Gold comics is referenced in the Metropolis skyline. *First Superman film that doesn't feature Jimmy Olsen. *Kal-El's two fathers in this film has both played Robin Hood in feature films. *Certain Comic Book runs influenced the films script: All Star Superman, Secret Origin, Birthright and The Man of Steel. See Also *Kal-El *Man of Steel Soundtrack External links *Man of Steel at IMDb *Man of Steel at Wikipedia *Man of Steel at the DC Movies Wiki Media Video:Man of Steel - Jor-El Trailer|Jor-El Teaser Video:Man Of Steel - Official Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Jonathan Kent Teaser Video:Man of Steel Official Trailer (2013) - Superman Movie HD|Trailer #2 Video:Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Video:Man of Steel - "Fate of Your Planet" Official Trailer HD|Trailer #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 1|TV Spot #1 Video:Man of Steel - 'You Are Not Alone' TV Spot - Official Warner Bros. UK|You Are Not Alone TV Spot Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 2|TV Spot #2 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 3|TV Spot #3 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 4|TV Spot #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 5|TV Spot #5 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 6|TV Spot #6 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 7|TV Spot #7 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 8|TV Spot #8 Video:MAN OF STEEL SPOT TV 9|TV Spot #9 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 10|TV Spot #10 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 11|TV Spot #11 Video:Man of Steel TV Spot Attention|TV Spot #12 Superman Man Of Steel Featurette|Man Of Steel Featurette Superman Man of Steel Interview - Poducer Deborah Snyder|Producer Deborah Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Producer Charles Roven|Producer Charles Roven Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Zach Snyder|Zach Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Lawrence Fishbourne|Lawrence Fishbourne Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Kevin Costner|Kevin Costner Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Russell Crowe|Russell Crowe Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Diane Lane|Diane Lane Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Michael Shannon|Michael Shannon Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Amy Adams|Amy Adams Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Henry Caville|Henry Caville Interview Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Movies